Siege of the Future Ep. 15
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Route 5 Ep. 15 Bulbasaur and Jack. Jack: Almost in Saffron City! Tracey: Yup! Just gotta cross this bri- Jack: Bridge? You mean a piece of rope? Beedrill: Lol. Tracey: Yeah...Maybe we can fly over? Jack: With only Zubat and Pidgey? Tracey: Forgot! Our Beedrill's and Scyther! Jack: O yeah! Jack jumps on the back of his Beedrill, which flies over to the other side. Tracey does the same with his Scyther. Suddenly, all the Pokémon jump in the river, and Beedrill and Scyther fly over it. Jack: What are you doing? Turn back around! Come on! Tracey: Scyther! Back! Wartortle: Smells...Like...Pokénip! Jack: What's Pokénip? Tracey: A plant which attracts Pokémon. Jack: So THAT's why they are going away...But maybe the Pokénip is in the middle of a forest... Tracey: Ow...Scyther! Go back, now! Scyther: Sorry...Can't control myself... Jack: (Sighs) Well, lets see where they bring us then... Scene Shift Jack: They are landing! ???: Huh? Why hello there, Pokémon! Jack: Excuse me, but do you have Pokénip? ???: Yes! I was gathering it, because the Pokémon kept running here! Jack: The same happened to us and our Pokémon... ???: Ow, i'm sorry...My name is Melanie. Follow me. I'll show you around our hidden village. I think i have something to make Pokémon immune to Pokénip, but ironically, i need Pokénip to make it. Jack: Okay. Scene Shift Tracey: Wow...Look at all the Pokémon! I'm going to draw that Oddish over there. Jack: Okay. Melanie: Look Bulbasaur, we have a visitor! Bulbasaur: Bulbaa...(Okay...) Melanie: Bulbasaur has been like this for a few days...She is not eating anything anymore... Jack: Weird... Melanie: She only moves when a trainer visits... Jack: I'm a trainer! Bulbasaur: Bulba? (Really?) Jack: Uh-Huh! Melanie: What? Jack: I was talking to Bulbasaur. I can read his Aura! Melanie: Really? That's awesome! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur, bulba! (Finally, a human who understands me!) Jack: What's the matter? Bulbasaur: Bulba, bulbasaur saur saur! (I wanna go on an adventure, like my brother did with Ash!) Jack: You know Ash? Melanie: Yeah! He took this Bulbasaur's brother! Jack: Well then, let me tell you my story... Scene Shift Jack: And then i went to get Squirtle. That's my story untill now... Melanie: Wow... Bulbasaur: Bulba...Bulbasaur? Saur? (Sounds like an adventure...Can i go with you? Please?) Jack: Melanie, she wants to go with me... Melanie: Really? But...She's my favorite Pokémon in this whole village... Bulbasaur: Saur? (Please?) Jack: He said 'please?'... Melanie: Well...If you really want...Then...Okay. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! (Yeah!) Bulbasaur runs over to Melanie and licks her in her face. Melanie: Hahahaha! Okay, Bulbasaur, you can go with Jack. I'm going to make the anti-Pokénip drink. Bye! Jack: Bulbasaur, you can battle my Wartortle. Wait, he's still hypnotised by the Pokénip...If you use Vine Whip, then maybe he'll wake up. Bulbasaur and Jack run over to the Pokénip, which is now only one patch. Bulbasaur Vine Whip's Wartortle, which turns around and shakes his head. Wartortle: What? Jack! New Pokémon? Jack: Well, i haven't caught it yet, but its mine...Wanna battle? Wartortle: Heck yeah! Jack: Leech Seed! Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed, planting seeds on Wartortle's back. Wartortle uses Rapid Spin, trying to shake the seeds off, but instead hits a tree. Bulbasaur quickly reacts, grabbing Wartortle and throwing him against another tree. Then, Wartortle uses Water Pulse, hitting Bulbasaur hard. Then he uses Rapid Spin, hitting her again. Bulbasaur gains a bit of his health back by the seeds, but Wartortle uses Water Gun, blasting the seeds off. Bulbasaur then uses Vine Whip, but Wartortle dodges and uses another Water Pulse, this time hitting Bulbasaur that hard that she faints. Jack: That was AWESOME!! Bulbasaur: Saur?... Jack: Yeah! Here, have this Oran Berry! Jack gives an Oran Berry to Bulbasaur, which then immediately jumps up. Bulbasaur: Really? Jack: Heck yeah! Jack throws a Pokéball, catching Bulbasaur. Then, the ball dissappears. Jack: What? Tracey then appears from behind a tree. Tracey: The ball was sent to professor Oak. That happens when you already have six Pokémon on your team. You can switch in a Pokémon Center. By the way, that was a great battle! I drew it, look! Jack: Cool! Well, lets go and find a Pokémon Center. Bye, Melanie! Melanie: Bye! Here, take this drink. Give it to your Pokémon, then they will be immune to Pokénip. Jack: Thanks! Bye! End.